Of Ghosts and Tracys
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: After a case with the Mechanic, Alan's able to see ghosts. But what happens next? (Kufufu...)
1. Accident

Scott's POV:

I still remembered when Alan was little, after the accident.

Alan had only said one thing, before he was silent forever.

"Mummy's too cold."

* * *

At the funeral, he hadn't been looking at the coffin, more something to the right of it.

He wouldn't say what, but then he gained a nighttime routine of patrolling.

* * *

First he'd check on each of us in turn, putting a hand on our chests, before moving throughout the rest of the house.

We thought he'd stop when we moved to the Villa Dad had built, but apparently not – several times I had to carry him back upstairs when he'd stop in the rec room, where there was the one photo of all of us together before Grandpa and Mum died, and he'd sit in the same spot every time, little legs crossed and eyes on something to the right of him. None of us could get him to snap out of it, we tried the whole shebang; bribing, scolding, fitting and locking a small gate on the staircase so he couldn't get downstairs during the night, the "we'll leave you here" trick…

Thankfully, he grew out of it, by the time he was six he was back to talking and dropped the routine, acting like the baby brother we all loved…

* * *

I never thought it would return.

But for about three weeks after Dad's disappearance, he did, though he decided to not wake us and instead use the back of his hand to see if we were breathing.

I never got it, and of course I always woke up, finding him standing out on the patio, looking up at the sky, passing through the rec room on his way back upstairs, glancing at the photo…

* * *

 **Gordon's POV:**

We had let our guard down, and Alan paid for it.

The Mechanic had shown up again, though more discreet this time.

He'd been going after a small, ancient box which the sand had preserved in the site the group we were saving were cleaning. Alan had been too close, so got hit to the side by one of the robots the Mechanic had, whacking him into the side of the craft roughly with a buzz, Alan's coms system becoming static as he fell unconscious.

Apparently the water dog the family had was useful at this point, diving off the rescue platform and swimming down as I tried stopping the Mechanic, grabbing Alan's upper arm and pulling him to the surface.

I got away a short while after, quickly zooming after them to check Alan.

It wasn't good, he had several cuts, the worst two being a gash on his side and his head, where it had impacted his helmet, which had been cracked at the back, allowing water to enter.

I had quickly removed the helmet, yelling for Virgil to get us up as I tried saving my brother…

* * *

It was too close for comfort; at the depth we had been the cold almost stopped his heart with the shock, and the hit to his head was a bit too close to his temple.

Virgil had to take over with the survivor's medic, John taking control of Two to fly it to the nearest hospital…

* * *

When Alan came round, he had to be put on painkillers, and he was still too pale for our liking.

At least he could be moved back home…

* * *

 **Alan's POV:**

I woke up in the familiarity of our own medical bay, on the island, my nose telling me before I opened my eyes.

When did…

A shock of blinding pain through my head stopped that train of thought, and I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment longer, before opening them.

"Alan?"

I blinked, as I realized Kayo was leaning over me, Scott on my other side.

"When did you…" I croaked, before I was offered a cup of cold water, being sat up carefully so I could drink it without choking.

"We had you moved here; I didn't feel comfortable with you being half way round the world while recovering." Scott replied.

"I was that far away?"

Kayo nodded, as Scott sighed.

"Alan, can you tell me what you remember? You got a pretty bad knock to the head." Kayo asked.

"Um-" I was cut off by another shock of pain, and I reached a hand to my head, hissing. "Once it stops feeling like a supernova's happening inside it, maybe?"

Scott frowned, and I tried to smile in reassurance.

It came out more of a grimace.

"Shall I get Virgil?"

I shrugged.

Kayo left, returning later with Virgil and Gordon in tow.

I gave him a hug as he moved to my side, before watching Virgil add the painkiller to my IV.

It got to work about two minutes after, as I felt myself get sleepy…


	2. News

**Scott's POV:**

I was sitting by Alan's bedside when he began having a nightmare, snapping awake as I moved to wake him myself, sitting up quickly as his breath was labored.

"Alan?" I asked, and his eyes snapped to mine, clouded in fear.

"Scotty… Scared…" he whimpered, and I quickly pulled him into a hug.

He broke out of it a moment later.

"Scott?" he asked softly.

"Shhh…" I muttered, rubbing his back gently, being careful of the still-healing scar.

"I thought I forgot… Mummy…"

I silently gritted my teeth, letting him talk.

"It was worse, though… I was so cold, and I was so scared.. I could only see snow as Mum was hugging me close… Bleeding…" he sniffled, and I carefully moved him so his head was in my chest, resting my cheek on his head.

Virgil walked in, Alan peeking at him, before I let Virgil do his magic as I decided I needed to tell John and Grandma…

* * *

Other than the sudden memory jog, Alan was able to get off bed rest three days after, though he was still restricted from missions and kept in the house, Gran watching over him, and even pulling him into helping her cook, which was apparently a good thing – the food became edible.

* * *

 **Gordon's POV:**

I was reading about different types of plankton in the sunken seating area as I heard familiar footsteps.

The sound of stuff being dropped made me look up, alert.

Alan's eyes were on Dad's desk, having dropped his tablet.

I glanced at the desk.

"Alan?" I asked, putting my book to a side as I stood, seeing the fear.

Alan ran.

I gave chase, leaping up the stairs and hearing the slam of the door to his room.

"Alan?" I called, knocking gently. "Alan?"

"Go away!" Alan replied, and I looked to see Virgil stepping out of his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Alan got spooked by Dad's desk for some reason, now he won't let me in his room." Gordon asked.

Virgil walked to my side, knocking.

"Alan? Can I come in?"

Silence.

Virgil opened the door, and we found Alan was curled up in the corner by his bed, clutching his bear.

"Allie, can you tell me what's wrong?" Virgil asked.

Alan shook his head, scared.

Virgil carefully knelt so he could put a hand on Alan's head.

"It's OK… Can you tell one of us? Gordon? Scott? John?"

At the mention of Scott, Alan had shrunk back a bit more, then with the mention of John he blinked, and looked away as he gave another shake.

"Come on, Alan, we can't help you unless you tell us." Virgil said softly.

Alan muttered something.

"You felt something?" Virgil asked, and Alan nodded.

"I just… Looked at his desk, and it was like something just… Broke… Like something bad happened as I saw it, but I don't know what…"

He shivered slightly, and we both pulled our littlest brother into a hug…

* * *

 **Scott's POV:**

I didn't expect the call.

Colonel Cassey appeared, a frown marring her face.

"Scott. I've got news." she stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your Father… Part of his aircraft was found three hours ago after washing up on a beach in LA… I'm sorry, but it also came with the lower half of his corpse…"

I froze, as Colonel Cassey cut the call and Virgil entered, a frown on his own face.

"Scott?" he asked, and I took a breath, shutting the feelings away for later.

"They found him… Half, of him." I said, my legs givig out as I slumped in my seat.

Virgil froze.

"Hell." he cursed. "That's…"

I looked over at him.

"Three hours ago, Alan took one look at Dad's desk and freaked, we just got him to rest, Gordon's with him…" another curse word slipped loose.

I felt my frown increase.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Alan took one look from where I'm standing, at Dad's desk, then dropped his tablet and ran up to his room, Gordon chasing him to find out what's wrong. Apparently he suddenly felt like something had broken and he was doing the hardly-talking-and-clinging-to-Eddy thing."

It was my turn to curse.

"How did he know?" I muttered, before frowning. "We'll have to tell them… We can't hide it forever…"

I felt another thing click.

"Did he run round the rec room or through it?" I asked.

"Why? You'd have to ask Gordon, anyway." Virgil frowned.

I nodded.

"You tell Grandma and John, I'll tell Gordon and Kayo… How the heck do we tell Alan?" I growled.

Virgil nodded, as I walked up to Alan's room.

Gordon was sitting on the end of Alan's bed, Alan curled up with Eddy in his arms.

"Gordon, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded.

As I told him, his face gained a look of shock, and asking him about Alan confirmed it.

"He avoided the rec room… Why?" he asked.

"When he was little he'd do that patrol thing before sitting in the rec room until he fell asleep again, remember?" I mused.

Gordon's eyes hardened.

"We should tell him as a group, with plenty of hot choc, we need to at least try to soften the blow." he stated. "I'm not letting Alan think there may be a connection."

"We'll have to be careful about it – else he'll know before we tell him." I frowned…

* * *

 **Alan's POV:**

When I woke up, I didn't feel like getting out of bed, but I did it anyway, keeping a tight grip on my bear as I decided what to do.

Since I had the accident, I could see Mum floating by the picture. Then I saw Dad sitting at his desk…

I looked at my clock to see it was just clocking into 6pm.

Waking down the corridor, I entered the rec room, finding John watching something.

I looked towards Mum, and blinked.

She'd moved – she wasn't looking at the picture anymore, and instead was watching me.

"Alan?"

"Hmm?" I looked over to see him having moved to look at me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied, looking over to see her _smiling_.

I continued through to the lounge, seeing Dad was still sitting there, and I redirected my path to the patio.

Grandpa was sitting by the pool, and I noticed Gordon swimming laps.

"Hey Al!" he grinned, seeing me. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." I nodded, hiding Eddy behind me.

He nodded, as I turned to find the other three.

They were down with the Thunderbirds.

"Alan!" Virgil smiled, and Scott gave his own small smile.

"He-hello Alan!" Brains smiled.

I could see something was hanging over everybody.

"Scott… Is Dad… Like Mum and Grandpa?" I asked, not caring about how I was no longer hiding Eddy behind my back.

Scott took a breath, as Virgil's smile dropped.

"I felt something was bad, so I found John in the rec room, Grandma and Kayo in the lounge, Gordon at the pool, then you three are here… So…" I drifted off, feeling embarrassed as I looked down at my toy.

"Scott."

I looked up to see Scott had stood.

"… We wanted to soften the blow somehow…" he replied. "Colonel Cassey called me a while ago…" he nodded. "I won't go into details."

I nodded, knowing it was because they didn't want to tell me, as I had a thought as to why Dad was sitting.

"Multiple parts…" I muttered, figuring it out. "But if that's true, where's the rest of Dad?"


	3. Family Ties

**Alan's POV:**

I smiled as I finally found the people in the building, Scott at my side.

"Reporting in! Found the survivors!" I grinned.

I took a step forward, only to pause at seeing what I could immediately recognise as a another ghost pointing at a pile of rubble.

"Wait..."

I ran to the side, pulling away a few layers, finding a kid on the other side.

"Papa..." the kid sobbed.

I froze.

"One dead." I reported in a whisper. "Hey, kid..."

The boy looked over, and I bit my lip, quickly lifting the boy up.

"Let's get you safe." I muttered...

* * *

I watched the kid being patched up by Scott, the bandages over his eyes.

He will be able to see again, but he'll have a pretty scary scar.

Once done, we flew off...

* * *

Unfortunately, that was only one of the few good times seeing ghosts helped.

This one was a bit... Angry.

"Erm, little help?" I called, as Gordon tried pinpointing me.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" he exclaimed.

"Erm... Yeah... There's a, um... There's a locket about two metres to your left on the floor, and the direction its pointing in has a dead person there." I attempted, dangling upside-down with the angry woman's ghost gripping my ankle. "There's a kid beside them, and the Mum think's they're alive, so... Help?"

Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"Can I show John and Scott?"

"Gordon!"

He took a picture, before grimacing as he found the two corpses.

"Wait... Can you see the Mother's ghost?!" he asked.

"Who do you think is dangling me five feet above the ground?!"

Gordon frowned, pulling the child out.

He carefully moved the child, showing the torn leg, before listening to the kid's chest...

He took off his helmet, quickly starting CPR...

* * *

John thought we were mad.

Then he finally saw the footage.

"What?" he snapped.

"Told you." I shrugged.

John nodded, before looking at Eos.

"There are rumours, but most have been proven as just that." she replied...

* * *

 **[Unknown]'s POV:**

I watched the footage, before letting a chuckle escape my lips.

"Interesting... Maybe I can use this to my advantage..." I chuckled.

"It would be interesting to add..."

"We can use this, if we can't get hold of a monster, we just have to make one..."

* * *

 **Scott's POV:**

I was glad Alan was no longer carring Eddy the bear about.

But the fact that he was now able to see ghosts, according to Brains, was legit; he somehow was able to see more than the average human.

"It's likely that A-Alan suppr-suppressed his ability as he grew up, it wasn't a n-normal thing to do, so he i-ignored it." Brains commented after doing a brainstorm with me.

This conversation had only been between him, me, and John.

But now...

 _Is that how Alan knew?... In that case... That feeling he had was of Dad's soul changing somehow..._

I frowned, before getting up, finding Alan in the kitchen with Grandma.

He smiled at something Gran said, before laughing as he finished cutting shapes from fresh cookie-dough.

I tried to figure out what to do, though in the end I just turned away.

He'll tell us. I know he will...

* * *

Alan could see I wanted to ask him about it, and was avoiding me.

But then, finally, he waited until I was alone, both of us in the rec room.

"You want to ask if I can see Dad, don't you?" he asked.

"I remember you also acted up when you were little and in here, too." I admitted, nodding.

Alan let out a breath, flopping on the couch by the TV.

"I don't know how to say it... Other stuff's easy - like when I don't get a bit of homework or don't know what to do on a mission... But admitting..." he looked over at the photo. "Mum's standing right there... I remember when I was little, she'd usually just be standing there, without an expression... But now she's moving about slightly, and smiling..."

I got off the gym-bike, going over and pulling him into a hug.

"So where's Dad?"

Alan shook his head.

"Sitting at the desk, but Grandpa's sitting on the patio, by the pool." he smiled.

I froze slightly.

"How do you know it's Granddad?"

"He keeps on remarking how much you've grown." Alan shrugged. "He figured out I was the fifth one, though it takes a bit of effort to remember my name, so I'm just mini-John to him." Alan smiled. "He just mutters, though... Dad hasn't really moved yet, so I don't know if I can talk to him or something."

I nodded, taking in what Alan had said, looking over to the photo.

"It's hard to believe, though you've had enough scrapes to convince even John and Kayo; our resident sceptics." I chuckled, before clapping his shoulder. "Thanks for telling me."

"You're not... Mad?" Alan asked, looking up at me.

"You were honest." I shrugged. "I can't get mad at the truth, can I? Especially when you react to each and every ghost you see."

"Hey!" Alan blushed, embarrassed, before whining. "Why am I the only one who can see them, though?"

"Brains said it may be to do with the accident from when we lost Mum and you were in a coma for a bit, then you blocked it, until that accident recreated the effects, effectively rebooting that ability with the return of your memories." I replied. "John's now getting all sciency about it with Brains - you've created something that's sparked both their interests."

"And you aren't?" Alan grinned.

"We'll see." I shrugged. "Currently I'm just glad it means we can find more people with some ghosts directing you. Brains also wants to recreate that vision with goggles so the rest of us can do it - it's the frequency he's got problems with."

Alan's face lit up.

"Want me to help!?" he asked.

"It's not me you have to ask." I grinned.

Alan cheered, running from the room...


	4. Gone

**John's POV:**

I was monitoring Alan's progress as he was on his monthly clean up, flying through space.

An alarm went off.

"Alan, there's a rocket heading your way.

"OK, I'll avoid it." Alan replied, sighing.

But then the rocket moved to tail him.

My eyes widened.

"Alan, move." I ordered.

"I can already see that!" Alan replied.

He shot down, shooting past the rocket.

It turned to follow him.

"It's chasing you." I said.

"Okay, I'll fly further out and dump the trash, then try and get back without the rocket chasing me." Alan stated.

He shot away, ditching the space junk.

A second spacecraft came after him.

"Oh man! Can't things ever be simple?!" Alan complained.

His hologram showed him gritting his teeth as he accelerated, shooting between the two.

"Bots!"

His hologram suddenly raised its hands.

"Hell!" he exclaimed, "They've sparked the cons-"

The image went with a violent jerk.

I used the outer cameras to try and see what was happening.

Bots were clawing into his craft, as one of the rockets moved to the hatch of Thunderbird 3.

"Hell." I cursed. "Alan, you need to hide, they're going to try boarding!"

"On it!" Alan replied.

A bot got through one of the windows, a small blur shooting out.

"John, I'm going to try and get to you." he stated, evading a bot, before shooting under another.

He was about a metre away as a bug grabbed him.

"Ah!"

The skateboard was snapped clean in two as it was torn off his feet, a separately sent bug latching onto Alan's oxygen mask, making Alan bend back in obvious fear and pain.

He went limp, as he was pulled back to one of the rockets, which both flew off at high speed.

I cursed.

"ALAN!"…

* * *

Scott wasn't pleased, though it was more internally at himself.

"You couldn't have really done anything, they would have torn up Thunderbird 5 after if Alan got to you, then they would have gotten you as well." he replied when he noticed my face.

I nodded, before taking a breath.

"We're tracking them now, but they've gone of the radar, so we're currently trying to relocate it." I stated, entering my detatched state…

* * *

 **Gordon's POV:**

I felt my eyes widen as I looked up from the sofa.

"WHAT?!" I gawped, being loud enough to summon the others.

Scott froze, as all eyes were focused on the trio.

Grandpa Tracy was leaning on the front of the desk, Dad sitting in his usual spot, and Mum standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

She smiled.

"Mum!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Grant!" Grandma gasped.

"How?" I asked simply.

"Alan." Dad stated simply.

At the look from Grandpa, Mum smiled.

"Mini-John." she smiled, and Grandpa nodded.

"However, for that he has to try and be in a meditative state, or at least asleep. I don't know how long it will hold." Mum stated.

"He linked into Thunderbird 5, which reached us." Dad stated with a sigh. "We've been able to use the given strength to actually interact with you and become conscious again."

"We can help, but we don't know how long being able to use Alan and Eos will last…" Grandpa stated.

"In that case, what are we standing around for?! There's work to be done!" Grandma ordered…

* * *

 **? ? ? ? ? ? ?'s POV:**

I smirked as a loud explosion came from below, as I lowered the crank, activating the attached diamond-edged coping saw with a flick of a finger.

Of course, International Rescue will be called, but currently what I was grabbing was priceless, all neatly wrapped up in a single box, like a present.

I wound up the container, as there was armed fire from below, along with several lots of retaliation.

They were no match for me, and they had purposefully built the container of the hardest materials known to man, so its contents didn't even gain a scratch.

Flying off was even more simple, destroying anything in my way.

Perfect; I have obtained two highly important thing in the span of… Oh, surprise, surprise; twenty minutes…

* * *

 ** **Scott's POV:****

The next call was even more bleak.

Colonel Cassey was both surprised to see the ghosts, and learn of Alan's kidnapping, before she told us _he_ had gotten away. Again.

Penny called a short while later, having heard from Eos and the Colonel.

"If there's anything I can possibly do…" she softly asked.

"Thanks, yet currently we're doing about as much as we can… Thanks, anyway…" I replied…

* * *

 ** **? ? ? ?**** ** **'s POV:****

I glided into my collection rooms, smiling, as two of my most favorite lackeys followed behind me.

"Well done, the both of you; three things sorted already…"

The younger of them stepped forward, showing how to open the room at the opposite end of the room, revealing almost exactly what I wanted.

It was impressive none the less.

The room was bathed in bleached light, emerging from blue wires and piping.

Inside a central case was the most prized thing of my collection.

I hummed, swiftly getting close, peering through.

A chuckle fell from my lips.

"Impressive…" I purred. "However; awake, defeated toys are my preference. You may break him whatever way you wish… I believe that's your specialty, my oldest of friends…"

They chuckled bowing.

"May I use other pieces within your collection, just to display alongside…"

"As long as they don't gain a single blemish."

"Of course, would I ever work otherwise?"

"Hmm… This is why you are so trusted with my money and men."

"Of course, Sir…"

* * *

 ** **John's POV:****

The crafts had disappeared, but now Eos and I could try using Alan's signal to locate him…

I got as far as somewhere in France, before the signal was considerably weakened.

It slowed our progress, but then…

Something else showed up.

My eyes widened, as I quickly called Tracy Island.

"Scott! I've located the rest of Dad's craft!" I called.

"There may be a clue there." Dad's voice was covered slightly in static, though it was enough to get us going.

"Thunderbirds are Go!"


	5. Memories

**? ? 's POV:**

Everything's so blurry... Why is it so blurry?

Someone's softly calling me, and I feel a giggle rise up as I remember I forgot to open my eyes.

I smile upon seeing the man with black hair, holding a cute rabbit.

"Hnn? Hello." I smiled, noticing the padded chair I was sitting in, a giggle escaping my lips. "Everything's really... Really fluffy..."

"It's OK, you're safe now... Do you like him? I saw it and I thought you might like him..." the man held out the bunny, and I reached out, smiling broadly as I took it.

"It's cute! Thank you!"

I felt sleepy as he spoke to me.

Everything's still so fluffy-fluffy...

* * *

 **Scott's POV:  
**

Gordon and I entered the wreck with care, entering the central driving section as Dad projected himself into its seat, the goggles we had developed meaning he didn't have to use as much power.

Searching through Father finally remembered something when Gordon found a mask and tank lying on the ground.

He finally remembered, the event projecting into the small pilot's cabin.

 _Dad sat in the piloting chair._

 _"Tracy One to Base, what's happening out there?!"_

 _"Dad! Da-! I ca- *bzzzt* Do you cop- *bzzsht?!" John tried, before the entire system sparked and fizzed._

 _Everything around him suddenly went dead, as the comms system showed a familiar face._

 _"The Hood." Dad growled._

 _"Hello again, Jeff." the Hood smirked, "No offence to you, but I'm here on business."_

 _"What_ business _?" Dad replied._

 _"Collection, I get a tidy sum in return for capturing you, dead or alive." the Hood smirked._

 _"What?!" Dad leant forward._

 _The door burst open as stem rushed over everything, Dad covering his mouth as he began to choke. Everything faded, as Dad was dragged away, only semi-conscious, as one of the men threw a mask to the side, grinning as he dropped his mask beside the used tank of gas..._

Gordon frowned, as I slipped into soldier mode.

"Dad, can you remember anything else?" Scott asked.

Dad hesitated, before shaking his head.

"That's all, I'm sorry, boys." he replied, before disappearing back to the base...

* * *

 **? ? ? ? 's POV:**

I smiled as I re-entered my favourite room, finding my latest prize asleep, holding Mr Fluffy close.

"Finished?" I asked.

"Yes. Total control has been gained, all you have to do is keep their trust." my colleague replied.

"Perfect. However, I've been told a signal has been coming from them, can you stop it?"

"I know about that; the twelve seconds of lucidity disrupted the signal for a moment, so keeping it conscious should work."

I took a breath, as I pressed my fingertips together.

"He is not an "it", even if he's my latest toy." I stated, peering over my fingertips at my colleague.

"Yes, Sir."

I smiled, as the boy was shaken awake, eyes blank as he pulled the rabbit closer.

"First of all, I believe he will require some clean clothes. Mary sorting it out should do."

"Yes, _Sir_." they stood, correcting their mask as they left.

I crouched.

"And how are you today, my dear boy?" I smiled.

"Happy... Very, _happy_ , Sir..." they smiled softly.

I could only chuckle in amusement...

* * *

 **OK! ANOTHER CHAPPY'S UP!**

 **Btw, this is not going to be a slash/bash-fic, the children are suffering enough!**

 **With that said, sorry I'm late, but thank you for your patience! I'll see how quickly between** **「Death」 and** **「Rebirth」 I can write it.  
**

 **Ciao for now! ^w^**


End file.
